my helenajill fanfic
by bluewidow21
Summary: Helena/ Jill fluffy and sexy times . Slight AU


On a mission in Europe Leon, Chris, and I (Helena Harper) are investigating a recent bioterrorist attack. Upon arrival we meet a beautiful woman with the bluest eyes I have ever seen and gorgeous brown hair held up in a ponytail. Chris said her name is Jill, but I didn't hear the rest of his statement.

_Jill, what o woman._

I noticed that her eyes seemed tired and I knew then that she had seen a lot of horrible things. We split off into teams and to my surprise Chris didn't team with Jill_. O yes I know their story, what they have been through together. That is why I found it so odd._ I teamed up with Jill and Leon and Chris went in one direction while Jill and I went in another.

"So…you were Chris's partner? The infamous Jill Valentine" I prodded

She just looked at me with a hint of annoyance but remained silent.

_Oh crap! She thinks I'm annoying and we just met. Good job Helena!_

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I asked

"No it's just…" she trailed off

"Just what?" I asked

"It's just that I am more than Chris's partner."

"Oh." I said defeated and I lowered my eyes_. Wait a second! Why am I feeling this way? I just met her. _While I was still in my own head, I heard her say something.

"No! Not partners like that. Ever since the fight with Umbrella and now bioterrorism.B.O.W's. it's just always been Oh! You're Cheri's partner. I mean I do have a name and I am more than just his partner." She looked at hoping I would understand.

I did understand. She isn't upset because of the whole fame thing, she's upset because she has a name and she is somebody with or without Chris.

"I get it, but you do know that Chris has more than friendly feelings for you?"

"I know, but he's not exactly my type." She offered

"What is your type?" I asked

She cocked a smirk "Wouldn't you like to know?"

All of a sudden Cheri's voice came over our radio coms. "Jill, Helena we have a situation. Leon and I are under attack by a giant B.O.W. –crackle- gunshots could be heard and monstrous screams are heard. The duo took off running.

Once we arrived at Leon and Chris's location we saw it. The horrible creature had them cornered and from what I could tell they had run out of ammo. I started looking around the building we were in and apparently it was an old warehouse the military used before they were over run. _A HA!_ I found an RPG and it was loaded. Jill saw what I found

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, Leon! Chris! Get out of their. "

They did but the creature was hot on their heels, but the duo reached us and Chris through his last flash grenade to stun the creature long enough for me to get a good shot. I launched the RPG and the creature went down. Leon and Chris were still ketching their breathes and I looked over at Jill. She had a smile of relief on her face and I got an idea.

"High five?" I asked

"Definitely."

We high fived while the boys just stared at us. Then all of a sudden the creature opened its mouth and shot spikes out of its maul. We all ducked but one headed straight for Jill. I reacted and jumped in front of it and it caught me in my side.

"Helena!" Jill exclaimed

I went down with spike sticking out of my side.

"Helena why? Why did you do that?" she asked

I looked at her and smiled then I said "I have a soft spot for beautiful ladies in trouble." That got her to smile and I thought wow her smile is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. 'I must have passed out, because the next thing I knew I woke up in the BSAA's infirmary. I looked over and I saw her sitting there. She noticed I was awake

"Hey, I was getting kind of worried. The doctors said that you can leave today." she offered

"Awesome." I said with a smile.

"..But they said no strenuous activities or you will rip your stitches.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said good naturedly.

I moved to get up and o there it was the pain. I managed to ignore it and I got up anyway.

"Where are my clothes? "I asked

"O they had to cut them off you. I brought you some of mine that you can wear. "Jill said

"Thank you, but first I must shower. " I said

"You are welcome and you can shower at my place. It is right around the corner."

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah come on tiger."

I smiled at the pet name.

We arrived at her apartment and then she led me to the bathroom.

"Showers in there and here are some clothes you can change into afterwards." She said as she offered me a pair of black sweat paints and an old concert t-shirt. Halestorm was on the front.

She left the room and left me to it. Moments later I got out of the shower, dressed and combed my hair. Suddenly I hear a voice shouting and Jill sounded upset.

_O Hell Nah! You do not make my Jill cry. If she were my Jill... grrh never mind_.

I ran to the living area and I found Chris very much so invading Jill's personal space. He was saying something to her and Jill was saying No over and over. I didn't think I just acted. I pulled him away from her and slammed him up against the wall. Jill just looked at me with relied.

"What's going on here?" I asked

"He came in and said he saw you come in my apartment, wearing my clothes. He thought we were sleeping together. I told him it is none of his business. "

Chris looked at her with furry and me with murderous rage. He then stormed out, but not before punching a whole in the wall. I walked over to Jill; she was just staring at the ground. I tilted her chin up and I saw tears in her eyes.

_He made her cry_

"What did he say to you? When I came out here you were saying no over and over. "

"He said that if you and I were sleeping together than next time we went on a mission he said he would make sure you did not come back. " she then broke down and leaned into me. I held her close and comforted her.

"Helena?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to get away from here."

"I know a place. Come on." I gently disentangled myself from her. I grabbed both of our jackets and her keys and led her out the door. Once we got to the parking lot I wasn't sure which one was hers.

"It's the black one over there." She offered as I fallowed her finger to a Badass old school Pontiac. She giggled at my expression.

"Ok let's go." I said with excitement.

I drove to a hill overlooking the ocean. We got out and I leaned on the hood of her car and she did the same.

"I used to come here when I was younger. I would come up here to think and watch the sunset and look at the stars….. Jill what are we?"

"I think we could be something together and I know that I do not care what anyone thinks , if I want to be with you I will be with you." Jill said

"And do you? Want to be with me?" asked Helena a little unsure.

Jill leaned in and kissed me and when she pulled back she smiled. "Does that answer your question?" she asked smiling

"Hmmm I'm not sure if it does." I said mischievously

She leaned in and kissed me again, this time with more passion and unlike last time I fully participated. The kiss quickly turned into a make out session. We broke apart when air became vital.

"I think we should stop now, because if we are going to do this, if we are going to be together. I want to do this right." Whispered Helena

"What does that mean?" Jill was confused

"It means I will pick you up Friday for our second date." I said smiling

"Second? I can't complain this was a great date then." Jill said smiling

"Okay." I placed a small kiss on her mouth. "We need to get back."

"Yeah, but this time I get to drive."

I put the keys down my shirt and they landed in my bra. I smiled mischievously.

She just looked at me, but before I could react she reached in my bra, grabbed the keys and planted herself in the driver's seat.

"Ooo you little." I jumped in the passenger seat and sulked but the corner of my lips twitched into a smile. She started the car and the engine roared to life. She looked over at me and gave me a quick kiss.

We drove back to her apartment in a comfortable silence. Once there and inside we just looked at each other not really knowing if I should stay or go. Suddenly that question was answered when we heard a loud banging on the door.

"Jill! Open up." Came the voice

"It's Chris." she told me asking me what we are going to do.

"That dyke better not be in there with you!" he yelled

"That's it you're staying with me tonight. He doesn't know where I live." I told Jill. She nodded and packed a quick bag and grabbed her stuff octopus. I called Hunnigan to ask her to get Chris assigned to a mission. She asked why and I told her the situation. She got right on it and wished me luck.

"Now I will go take care of home." Jill said firmly.

_Ooo this is going to be good._

She opened the door and said "Chris why are you here? Get it through your thick skull I don't love you the way you love me. I'm with Helena now and I think you should move on and stop harassing me. "

He looked at her and whatever he was going to say was cut off by his cell going off." Chris here! Yes ma'am. I'm right on it. A new partner? Okay I'm on my way." Not a word was spoken to Jill and I. he just walked away.

Jill turned to me and asked "So am I still staying with you tonight?"

"Yes, I don't trust him and his temper."

"Okay but where do you live?"

"Fallow me." She did and we walked out of her apartment building. Jill was clutching her stuffed octopus. We walked a few blocks and we came to a stop at my apartment.

"This is where I live." I stated

She looked around the outside and spotted my motorcycle. A smirk formed on her face "why am I not surprised." She said

I smiled at her then led her inside. I told her where the important rooms were and then I tried to stifle a yawn. Upon doing that I checked my watch it read 1:30 am.

"It's sleepy time for me."I stated

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I looked at her. She then realized what she asked.

"No I meant can I just Sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes you can." I said smiling.

She bounded towards me and enveloped me in a hug then a kiss. She then changed into her pj's and crawled under the covers with her stuffed octopus. I changed as well and crawled under the cover as well. She then cuddled into my side, resting her head on my shoulder, still cuddling the octopus.

"What's her name?" I asked pointing at the octopus.

She smiled and said her name is Squishy.

"Wow the super serious Jill Valentine is a big softie."

She fell asleep before she could respond. I turned out my lamp and went to sleep with Jill and squishy in my arms. When I woke up the next morning I patted me hand across the other side of the bed and I couldn't find Jill. I opened my eyes and found squishie staring at me with a note attached to its head. I took the note and read it and it said to come in the kitchen for a surprise –wink-. That got my attention so I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Upon walking in I saw Jill with a smile and nothing else holding a sup of fresh coffee. I was stunned then I smiled.

"What a surprise!" I said in awe

I walked towards her and took the coffee she held in her hand and set it down on the counter. I grabbed her by her checks and pulled her in for a searing kiss. When we parted we were both out of breath. I ran my hands down her arms then thy settled on her waist.

"I thought we were going to take things slow."

"I know but I just wanted to say thanks for last night and saving my live. I mean you took a spike for me. O speaking of spike I've got to check your stitches and change your bandages." She said

I leaned my head on her forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?" I asked trying to hide the insecurity in my voice. She just kissed me and took my hand and led me to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and she took my shirt off and kissed me again. She then disappeared into her bathroom and came back wearing another slightly bigger Halestorm t-shirt. She had bandages and antiseptic in her hand. She took off my bandage and checked the wounds; she then sprayed the antiseptic on my wound and rebandaged my wound.

"Thank you." I said

"You're welcome."

We just stared at each other transfixed then my cell rang. I checked the caller I'D, it was Hunnigan.

"Hello. Okay thanks for giving me a heads up. Ok we will be there in 10." I then hung up.

"We got another mission."

"Where?"

"Africa." I stated. She looked at me with pain and sadness. "Jill, what's wrong?"

"Before we met. I was captured by Albert Wesker he put a scarab like machine on my chest that was filled with a mind control drug. He made me do horrible things to the African people. I helped him infect the people with a new virus. Chris and Sheva came to save me and hey succeeded in getting the device off of me. The time I was under the drug's control my hair turned so blonde it was almost white and my eyes became a lighter shade of blue, my skin became pale. It took me a while to for my hair to go back to brown, my skin to become a little darker, and my eyes returned to the normal shade of blue. "She then broke down. I rushed to her and took her in my arms. She collapsed in my arms and I sat on the floor bringing her down with me. We just sat there until she stopped crying and calmed down.

"I can tell Hunnigan that I could go with Leon." I offered

"No... I can do this. As long as you are here I can do this. "She looked up at me.

"Okay let's get ready."

We arrived at HQ and were given our orders. We were to go to Africa and investigate the aftermath of Wesker's madness. We were in the lockeroom, gearing up and checking our weapons. I was cleared to go by the medics and so I was going. Were where ready to go, upon arriving at the helicopter that was to take us to Africa. Chris was standing there waiting for us. I immediately tensed up; Jill noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I calmed instantly. She stepped forward and told Chris that we needed to leave the personal stuff here; otherwise neither of us will come back. He accented and got in the chopper. She turned to me "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am." I said, saluting.

**Days later…**

The three of us arrived back home. We had gone through hell together. Chris even saved my life and afterwards he told me he was sorry about his behavior and he wished Jill and I well. I told him thank you and that he will find someone to love, that will love him back. We were attacked by the creatures of Africa; they were still showing signs of infection. However, we did get our job done.

Jill and I met up in the cafeteria for coffee. I handed her an envelope and said "I figured out where we are going for our second date. "

Jill took the envelop and opened it. She took the contents out and smiled broadly. Inside were two tickets to see Halestrom.

"Awesome! She exclaimed as she tackled me, hugging and kissing.

"The concert's tonight at 8. So I will pick you up at 7; 30... "I told her.

Later that night…

I pulled up to her apartment and got out. I arrived outside her apartment a knocked, she opened the door and the sight that I saw was drool worthy. She was wearing her brown jacket with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and boots.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"I'm ready to go. Come one." She took my hand and drugs me outside with such excitement. Once outside my motorcycle awaited us. I climbed on then Jill climbed on behind me and then wrapped her arms around me. I handed her a helmet, she put it on and we took off.

The concert was awesome, we rocked out to every song and we danced together to Break in. At the end of the concert the band signed autographs and I noticed Jill take something out of her bag. It was squishie, she handed it to Lzzy Hale to sign it, and she did and then handed it back to Jill. Who jumped with glee and hugged me.

_Damn she is so adorable._

We arrived at Jill's apartment at around 1:00 am

"Wow! Helena you are awesome. I had a great time tonight and so did squishie. So you wanna come up?" she asked

"Jill, if I come up we both know what's going to happen."

"Tonight I don't care. I just know that I want you! Now!" as she pulled me to her by the lapels of my jacket and kissed me. The kiss quickly turned into a hot make out session. She pulled away and looked at me with dark blue eyes. I thought for a beat and then decision made. I grabbed her hand and we went inside.

As soon as we were inside her apartment and the door was shut. She pushed me up against the door, she kissed me deeply and I felt her hands start to rome down all over my body. She pushed my jacket off my shoulders. I then leaned forward and let it drop to the ground. I then pushed her jacket off her body. She then took my hand and led me to the bedroom. Clothes were quickly discarded and I lay her down on the bed and then crawled up her body kissing every in inch on the way up, except the where she wanted…needed me. I reached her neck and sucked on her pulse point. She moaned my name and I kissed her. I then guided two fingers to her entrance and she looked at me with love. I shoved my fingers into her center and started pumping. Jill was panting and wracking her nails down my shoulders and back. I moved my thigh behind my fingers giving me more leverage. She felt it too and before long she came with my name on her lips. I rolled of her to ketch my breath and when she came back down to earth, she turned and before I could do anything she was on top of me." Your turn." She said still feeling the buss from post orgasm. She kissed down my body and eventually she worked her too my center where she licked, sucked and thrust her tongue inside me. I grabbed a handful of brown hair and urged her on. "I am almost there babe." I panted. Then she did that thing with her tongue and I came undone, literally.

She crawled up my body and settled into my arms. "You are amazing." I said in awe. She then chuckled "You're not so bad yourself." I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us as we settled into sleep, lying in each other's arms.


End file.
